Zombies in station square
by Sonikuuxx
Summary: one of eggmans experiments goes wrong theirs trouble in station square... suck at summarys, first story hope you like it...NO FLAMES please
1. Chapter 1

AMY POV

It was a foggy morning in Square Station when I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

I groan, answering with a groggy voice, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ames" I hear an excited male voice come from the other end.

"Oh, hi Sonic." I say, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" Sonic's voice is filled with dissapoinment because I knew it was him.

"Because you're the only one who calls me Ames." I smile to myself, just a little irritated from the phone call wake up now.

"Oh." he chuckles slightly, then continues, "So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with Tails and I for a picnic." Sonic adds, "Cream and Cheese will be there too."

"Oh, Sonic, I'd love to." I smile, feeling the shock of a blush rise to my cheeks. I still have feelings for him, of course...

"Well, we will pick you up around ten. That okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Okay, bye, Ames."

"Bye." I say sweetly.

I hang up the phone with a smile on my face. "I can't believe Sonic asked me to a picnic with him." I giggle as I get out of bed and head towards the bathroom.

I close the door behind me looking at myself in the mirror. I've grown up over the years. My hair has grown longer and now is down past my shoulders. I've also grown bigger in other places... if you know what I mean. Another thing is that I no longer go all fan girl over Sonic, even though sometimes I'd like to.

I turn on the water in the shower and strip out of my silky nightgown. After I hop in, I savor the hot water running down my back, thinking about how this day will turn out.

10MIN LATER

I get out of the shower humming a cheerful song and wondering about what I should wear. I head to my room and opened up my closet to see all my colorful clothes, I don't wear that red and white dress and matching shoes anymore. As the years changed, so did my style.

I take out the black, hip-hugging pencil skirt Rouge bought me and slip it on. The skirt shows of my curves generously. Next, I pull on a white V-neck shirt, in a slight hope that it will get Sonic's attention. To finish off the look I put a thin layer of black eyeliner on my water line, some mascara, and eye shadow that gives my green eyes that sexy, smokey look.

Checking my clock, I had about 30 minutes to waste before Sonic got here. I turn on the TV to the news channel to see what was happening to the world when a segment about Eggman came on.

"One of Eggman's experiments went wrong and blew up his base. There has been no sign of Eggman since the accident. No one knows what the experiment was for, but it seems to be dangerous." the news reporter said with worry in her voice.

I turn off the TV to take in the news that Eggman was gone.

"I'm glad he's gone. Now he won't hurt my Sonic anymore. Good riddance" I say, crossing my arms.

I was in deep thought about what the experiment could have been for (probably to destroy Sonic or something along those lines) when a loud knock came from the door. My ears perked up, as I knew who it was.

I opened the door to see Sonic there with a goofy smile on his face, rubbing the back of his neck. He was wearing a white wife-beater with a black hoodie. Jeans and his traditional red running shoes finished off the look.

"Hey, Ames. You look great" Sonic blurts, then blushes nervously.

"Oh," I grin, blushing a deeper red than Knuckles. "Thanks, so do you."

"So, you ready? Tails and Cream are already at the park." Sonic says.

"Yeah, let me get my coat, though." I say, turning to my bedroom. From inside my room, I hear the ring of Sonic's cell phone. Then it stops and Sonic answers, "Hello?"

"Wait, what?" Sonic's voice is confused. I stop searching for my coat and inch towards the door to listen. "Slow down Shadow, tell me what's wrong."

The next thing I hear is my TV click on.

"Shadow, I can only change the channels so quick." Sonic's voice booms.

I walk out of my bedroom and into the open living room. Mere seconds later, Sonic hangs up the small phone and looks at me with worry in his emerald eyes.

"Shadow's comin' over." he says with a shaky voice.

"Why? What's wrong Sonic?" I feel my forehead crease with concern.

"No time to explain." Sonic says shortly.

I hear banging on my front door and Sonic gets up to let Shadow in. I feel dizzy with worry, wondering what is going on? Why are they freaking out?

Sonic walks back into the living room where I still stand numbly. Shadow follows closely behind him.

"Sorry Ames, we are going to have to cancel this picnic." Sonic sighs, dissapointed.

"Why what's going on?"

"We have to go get Tails and Cream... now!" Sonic shouts, beginning to get frustrated.

"Sonic we shouldn't take Rose with us. We don't want anything to happen to her." Shadow says. I feel my cheeks get hot.

"You're right." Sonic nods.

He turns to me with a sincere look in his eyes. "Ames you have to stay here."

"I don't want to. I want to go with you! I want to know what's happening." I say, a bit angry.

"Rose don't argue. It's to keep you out of harm's way." Shadow says sternly.

I turned away and blushed at the fact that shadow cared about my safety.

"Fine, I'll stay here." I say, puffing out my cheeks and pouting.

"You're so cute when you're angry."shadow says while grabbing my cheeks.

"Shadow, this is no time for games, we have to hurry." Sonic says, sounding extremely jealous.

"Rose, promise me you will stay here." Shadow said looking deep in my eyes.

Putting my hand behind my back and crossing my fingers, I reply, "I promise" with a coy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**yay chapter 2 is done its short i know dont blame me blame school **-.-. **well here is chapter2 enjoy**

CHAPTER 2 :D

It's been 30 mintues since they left. Sonic should be back by now, considering how fast he can run. Something must've went wrong... I should go look for them... And since I never actually promised, they can't be mad at me. Rushing to my room, I consider what could've gone wrong. No time to wonder, I grab my jacket and Piko Piko Hammer.

SONIC POV

After finally finding Cream and Tails, we start heading back to Amy's house. I can't help but wonder if she's okay. I start to open my mouth, but Shadow beats me to it, saying, "Hey Sonic, we should call Rose and make sure she's okay." as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that." I sigh, pulling out my phone. I press Amy's speed dial and the phone starts ringing. And ringing. And ringing...

After about six or seven rings, I get her voice mail. I try again, getting the same outcome. Once more, no luck.

I stop in my tracks.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Shadow looks to me with a stern face but concerned eyes.

"She didn't answer. It went straight to voice mail..."

"Well fuck, maybe she's just pissed at us." Shadow says, trying to convince both me and himself.

"I say we hurry back and make sure she's okay." I say, picking up my pace.

It took us about ten more minutes to get back to Amy's apartment, considering Cream and Tails don't have as much skill in the speed department as I do. Once inside, Shadow and I run ahead of the two slow-pokes and get to Amy's door in no time. Shadow knocks once, twice. The door opens slowly...

The place was trashed, everything on the floor, and ripped and torn magazines on the coffee table. I run into her bedroom to see if she's hiding. Inside her room, clawing at the door to her closet, there was one of those creatures. I freeze and silently grab the closest thing to me. A lamp.

I look down at my hand and toss the lamp up in the air a couple times to test it's weight and get a good grip on it.

"This'll work." I hiss, smirking to myself.

Funderfull Moments Later :DD

I lumber into the living room where Shadow and Cream and Tails are gathered, bloody lamp in hand.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow asks, staring at my hand.

"What? This?" I glance down. "Oh nothing." I mumble tossing the bloody lamp to the side.

"Okay, so where is Amy?"

"I don't know..." I sigh sadly.

"We need to find her." Shadow growls. "She could be in trouble."

**hope you liked it :D please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay chapter 3 is up, i hope you like it :D**

CHAPTER 3

AMY POV

I took a short cut to the park, where Tails, Cream, Shadow, and Sonic should've been. Suddenly, I hear a rustling noise coming from a large bush next to me. I begin inching towards it.

"Hello? Tails? Cream? Guys? Is that you?" I ask nervously, reaching down towards the bush. I hear a low, throaty growl and the next thing I know, a dog jumps out infront of me. I stumble back, startled, and bump into something- or someone, hard. I spin around, Piko Piko Hammer in hand and ready.

"Shit, Amy, you scared me." Knuckles growls in anger, then adds, "Now get that outta my face." he pushes my Piko Piko Hammer down.

"Oh Knuckles! I'm so glad it's you. Do you have any idea of what's going on?" I ask him.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Knuckles responds with another question.

"Well, yeah. Something Eggman did, an experiment, went wrong." I say, a little confused.

"That's what cause all of these creatures! His experiment." Knuckles says.

"What creatures...?" I ask slowly

"The ones that have been walking around biting everyone. How do you miss that?" He says, cocking an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen anything of the sort! I just came here looking for Sonic and Shadow. I took the short cut from my house." I say, a little agitated and totally confused.

"Well, I'll help you find them. It's not safe out here for a girl alone." he said, sounding brotherly. Ever since I've grown up, Knuckles has treated me like his little sister, and I view him as my older brother.

After walking around the park for a while and searching, I see something in the distance, walking infront of us in a slow, limping pace.

"Knuckles, look! He looks hurt, we should go help him." I say, starting to run towards the man.

"No, Amy. Stop!" I hear Knuckles' worried voice yell from behind me. But it's already too late. I am a couple steps away from the limping man.

"Are you okay, Sir?" I ask the man, worried.

The man turned around slowly. His face was all cut up, blood driping from his mouth. and his eyes looked like they were glazed over, like he had no thoughts.

He growled, which startled me. I stumbled backwards and fell. He lunged towards me as I closed my eyes for the impact...

But nothing came. I open my eyes and see that thing laying on the floor next to me. I look up to see Knuckles holding a bloody metal bat above my head.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Knuckles asked, his voice sincere.

I stand up and hug Knuckles, crying my eyes out.

"Oh Knuckles, I was so scared!" I yell, stuttering from my tears.

Knuckles takes me to a park bench and we sit about five minutes untill I've calmed down.

"So what're we going to do now?" I ask, only sobbing a little now.

"Well, now we are waiting for our ride." Knuckles grins.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

HONK, HONK.

I turn my head to see Rouge the Bat in a black Convertable Mustang GT.

"Hey, Darling, I hope you weren't doing anything with my Knuckles." Rouge laughs, winking.

"Rouge, that's gross." I whine.

"Oh, so now I'm gross." Knuckles laughes, letting go of me and standing up. He starts walking to the car.

"No I didn't mean it like that." I giggle, getting up and following him.

**hope you liked it chapter 4 sometime soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**so here is chapter 4, i know it took long..soryy about that blame school :D**

CHAPTER 4

SHADOW POV

Sonic and I made it to Central Park, only running into a few of those creatures. We left Cream and Tails on the roof of Rose's apartment, hopeing to keep them safe. We also gave them Sonic's cell if something bad happened...

We split up to look for Rose but I'm not having any luck. I hope shes safe, I think to myself, looking down to the ground. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see a yellowish object sticking out of a bush. I turn and run to the bush

"It's roses hammer..." I sigh, staring at it.

Looking around, I see the body of one of those damned creatures. Then look at the hammer again. No blood stains... she didn't kill it. But if she didn't who did? I scratch my head and grip the hammer tightly. Throwing it to the ground, I turn a run back to Sonic to tell him about my discovery.

Moments later I find sonic. He turns to me smiling.

"What're you so happy about?" I growl.

Sonic jabs his thumb backwards, pointing behind him.

I look over his shoulder to see Rose, Rouge, and Knuckles standing behind him. I crack a smile and think about how glad I am that she's okay.

I walk up to rose, take her hands into mine, and say "I'm so glad you're safe. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Sonic speaks up from behind us. "Yeah same here, Ames." he says, smiling his signature grin.

"Where's Tails and Cream?" Amy asks with her cute, naive look. She is blushing and I can't help but smirk.

"They're back at your place. We've got to go get them." Sonic says.

Right at that moment my pocket starts vibrating. I go wide eyed the second I see it's Sonic's caller ID. I answer the phone to heavy breathing.

"Tails, calm down, tell me what's wrong."

"You have to come quick, they're surrounding us." Tails shouts into the phone.

"Okay, Tails fly up in the air with Cream. We will be there as fast as we can manage." I say as I hang up the phone. I look at Sonic. His eyes are wider then mine. We look at each other for a few seconds then start running ahead of Amy, Knuckles and Rouge.

TAILS POV

After I hang up Sonic's phone, I look at Cream. Her face is covered with terror and tears.

"Cream, take my hand." I say with a stern look.

She looks at me and hugs me tight. I blush at her action and hold her close as I start to propel my twin tails as fast as I can. I lift off of the ground, the creatures jumping up to grab Cream's dangling foot. One of them gets a hold and Cream whimpers into my chest.. Cheese lets go of his place on Cream's head and flies down to her foot, trying to pry the creature off of her. I hear my name from the side of me and I see Sonic and Shadow running towards the building. I turn to fly down there but when I get close to the edge, I feel a tug and a scream. Twisting to see what happened, I see poor little Cheese being pulled down into the swarm.

Cream screams and tries to grab him but all she gets is his little bow tie.

"Cheese!" Cream cries at the top of her lungs, crying harder now.

"Cream, we have to leave" I say, feeling tears at my eyes too.

"No, I'm not going to leave without him. Let me go and get him." Cream sobs.

"We can't, Cream."

She holds Cheese's bow-tie close to her heart and buries her face in my chest. I turn my head to look at the pile of things that are on top of Cheese's body and there's a little pool of blood underneath. I turn my head fast as a few tears shed from my eyes.

We get down to where the guys . My eyes are red and Cream hasn't let go of me yet. Once we land, I hear her sobbing. Sonic pats her head softly and Shadow looks down, eyes closed, and sighs. Cream has lost her best friend.

AMY POV

Where could they be, I hope we don't have to go on the wild goose chase for them again. I think, sighing.

"They're going to be okay, Amy. Don't worry." Knuckles says reassuringly side-hugging me.

"I know. I'm not that scared for Sonic and Shadow I'm worried for Cream, the most."

I look down the street where the guys ran off to. I see a blue blur running towards me. There is also a black and red blur and up in the air I see tails holding cream in his arms.

I run to go hug everyone as they land and stop running, but when I see cream with her head down and no Cheese above her all my attention is on her.

"Cream! Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

She looks up to me, eyes bloodshot.

"Cheese is gone." She sniffles.

I pull the small rabbit into my arms and we cry together for Cheese.

**so i hope you like it, aw poor cream**


End file.
